Not Meant To Be
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Surrounds Eddie's Death. Inspired from "Not Meant To Be" by Theory of A Deadman. TwoShot. Femmeslash. CathSara.


Catherine/Sara TwoShot

**A/N: So I was looking at songs and I came across 'Not Meant To Be' by Theory of A Deadman. I got a fantastic idea for a story on Catherine/Sara. In short the story was inspired by the song but doesn't necessarily include it.**

**Timeline is around when Eddie dies but starts before it actually happens.**

**This fanfiction includes homosexual relationships and nothing more will be said about it. It is rated T just to be safe in case I decide to use bad language.**

**Well I think that's it so … Enjoy!**

Not Meant to Be by SwedFacepainter

Sara's POV:

"Just get out of here, Eddie. I'm at work," Catherine sighs, rubbing her temples.

"This isn't over Catherine," he growls before turning and walking out.

Having experience this exchange from a few feet away, I close the distance to make sure that Catherine is alright. I've admired Catherine in a strange roundabout way with all of our fighting. The first time I met the woman, we were at each other's throats. But truly the only reason I argued with her was because it gave me an excuse to talk to her.

Now I still argue with her on occasion when I've haven't talked to her for a while. So I wasn't too surprised when I heard her response to my presence.

"Please whatever I've done wrong I'm sorry, but I can't deal with you," she huffs as her eyes catch mine. Too bad she couldn't tell that I meant no harm.

"Actually I came over to see if you were alright and ask if you wanted me to kick his ass," I reply simply, with a smirk.

I receive what I was hoping for… a laugh.

"Thank you but Eddie would sue you and I'd rather that not happen to you on my account," she jokes in return.

It's nice to see a smile on her face.

"I think I could take him," I scoff in mock offense.

"Hey, thanks for making me feel better. Can I talk to you in the bathroom?" she asks out of the blue.

"Uh, sure?" I respond more as a question.

She grabs my hand secretly and leads me toward the restroom.

Oh shit, what have I done? Did I piss her off? She's going to kill me in the bathroom to get rid of evidence. Maybe I should just enjoy the fact that she's holding my hand. It's one of the best things so far. Too bad it'll probably be the last.

"Chill out, I'm not going to kill you," she laughs.

I just look at her confused.

"Your hand is shaking and sweating like crazy," she explains, taking her hand and rubbing it on her pants.

"Aw," I mumble out loud at the withdrawal of her hand. She cocks her head back and raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"Nothing…" I say blushing.

Smiling in return, she grabs my hand once more and pulls me into the bathroom. She looks in the stalls which are all empty.

"So this will probably totally offend you and you'll never talk to me again. But I've had such a bad day and I'm going on whatever spirits there are that you are a sign…" Catherine babbles, obviously nervous about whatever the question is.

"Cath, whatever it is you can te-," I say but am interrupted by her pushing me back into the bathroom door.

My eyes widen in fear but then she leans forward and uses her lips to cover my own. Her eyes are closed and her lips are moving against my motionless ones. Am I asleep? This has to be a dream.

Shut up and kiss her back. But after such a long time of me being motionless, Catherine pulls back.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I just thought that maybe you liked me, to-," she apologizes but before she completely finishes I put my forefinger against her lips.

I reach behind me and turn the lock on the door. She raises an eyebrow. I reach up and slip my hand to the back of her head, pulling her toward me. Kissing her hand, I keep my eyes closed tightly. She grabs both of my shoulders, trying to pull me closer.

Grabbing her hips, I turn us and push her against the door, not breaking the kiss at any time. I pull back, looking at her with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" I question feeling my insecurities once more.

"Eddie's never been good for me and ever since you got her things have become crystal clear. I can't stop thinking about you," Catherine explains, blushing slightly.

I smile softly, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a slower sensual kiss before pulling back again. Catherine frowns.

"Don't do that. Come on I don't want to fuck you against the door of the bathroom in the CSI lab. It's just not how I do things with someone I care about. At least not at the beginning," I retort, smirking at the end.

"I guess I can't say anything to that. It's one of the reasons I like you so much," Catherine smirks in return.

"Well thanks," I respond, running a hand along her clothed abdomen.

I can't believe this is actually happening. I still can't be comfortable with the fact that Catherine would actually want to be with someone like me. I thought she had a crush on Warrick.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cath inquires, leaning into my line of sight.

"Sorry, just a little surprised still," I respond, only partially lying.

"Come on, I know you're lying," she scolds.

"We don't have time… look," I return, grabbing her pager off her belt loop and bringing it up for her to see.

"Grissom…" she growls, aggravated.

She leans forward, slipping her hand through my hair and takes my lips under hers in a shorter kiss. As I kiss back, she's already starting to pull away.

"Ugh," I groan, as she turns around, unlocking the door.

Catherine turns around for a second and brings her hand to my face, rubbing her thumb along my cheek.

"Thanks, Sara. I'll talk to you later," she responds, smiling.

"Catherine?" I question, as she pulls open the door.

"Yeah," she turns back around, acknowledging me.

I get a little nervous, shifting uneasily with the door open. I open and close my mouth a couple times while shoving my hands in my pockets. Seeing me nervous, Catherine closes the door and smiles gently, silently urging me on.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask quietly.

"Sure, I thought that went without saying," she responds, smiling.

"Oh," I answer, feeling a little stupid.

"Don't worry about it. At least you didn't assume anything," she points out, giving me another short kiss as if to help me from worrying.

I let out a sigh of relief and follow her out of the bathroom to the break room. I walk next to her the whole way. Everyone's eyes land on Catherine as we enter the room.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" she huffs when they continue to stare.

Gil comes through the door behind us.

"It's Eddie," he says, ominously.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not entirely happy with it but about 90%. That's still an A and you can't be happy with everything you do right? One more chapter to finish things off. Review if you feel the need, they are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
